A Game of Cat and Mouse
by VasilisaTheAngel
Summary: Valtor had Bloom locked away as his own little pet. But what should happen if he decides to let her go? Will he really stick to his word? Or had he got something else in mind?
1. Let the Game Begin

Bloom was fed up, she had been trapped in Cloud Tower for when seemed like years, even though it had only been a couple of weeks. She was currently chained up in a medium sized cage in one corner of Valtor's office, waiting for him to return so she could be to be released. She was sick and tired of being treated like some kind of pet; it was tiresome and boring and all she really wanted was to just go home.

Suddenly the office door started to slowly open.

* * *

><p>Bloom lifted her head up, hoping it might be someone who would set her free from this cage. Unfortunately she was wrong. The person who walked in was the one and only Valtor; he turned to face Bloom and slowly strolled over to her.<p>

"How is my little fairy?" He asked, a smirk forming on his lips. Bloom glared, she hated this man! He was cruel, manipulative and an overall prick!

"Like you really care!" She spat, making the cruel man chuckle.

"Now, now little fairy! Don't think so badly of me! Of course I care; I mean, what would I do without my little pet?"

"Eat shit and go to hell!" She said hatefully.

Valtor's face fell and glared at Bloom with sheer fury. He gripped the bars of the cage and pushed himself up against the cage, trying to get as close as he could to her.

"You ungrateful cur! You think I like having you complaining at me constantly? I keep you here for your own good! Insolent child!" He roared.

* * *

><p>Bloom had to blink a couple of times before saying anything. This terrible man had kidnapped her, chained her up and trapped her in this blasted cage! And now he was claiming he was doing it for her own good! Ridiculous!<p>

"As is you would _ever _do _anything_ that would help me!" Bloom yelled as she pulled against the chains. Valtor's glare intensified, his arm shot through the bars and grabbed her by the neck.

"You INSOLENT child! I don't know why I don't just kill you right now!"

"W-why don't you!" Personally Bloom didn't want to die so soon on in her life; but currently anything would be better then this cage.

Suddenly Valtor released her from his grip and took several steps back, the smirk quickly returning to his face.

"No, no. I have a better idea! I'm going to let you go!" Blooms eyes widened, was he actually going to let her go! 'Please God! Let him be telling the truth!' She silently prayed

* * *

><p>Valtor pulled a set of keys out of his pocket, unlocked the cage, walked inside and them slowly started to unlock the chains around Blooms ankles and wrist.<p>

The moment she was free Bloom pushed past the evil man and dashed straight for the door.

"Go on my dear, I'm not going to stop you," He said calmly.

Bloom yanked the door open and ran outside and down one of the many, long flights of stairs in Cloud Tower.

As soon as she was out of sight, Valtor started to laugh to himself cruelly.

"Run whilst you can, my darling little fairy, or you may find yourself in quite a state. Now it may seem like I an being unfair, but our little game of cat and mouse wouldn't be any fun with out a chase," He grinned a toothy grin before stalking out of the room, finally getting to begin the game he had longed to play.

**A/N: Hi guys~ Sorry this chapter is so short D= It's more of an introduction to be honest so can you forgive me? =^.^= If you enjoyed this at all them please rate and review and you could also go take a look at some of my other stories if you like =D Also, do you guys have any ideas of how Valtor's little game could be played? If so please tell me ^^ Thank chuuu ~**


	2. Am I Going Crazy?

As Bloom ran through the maze that was Cloud Tower, she could tell that something wasn't right. She had been right through the building, possibly twice over, but still hadn't found the exit. Bloom also had something worse playing on her mind; she had been all over and not seen one witch! This was slowly making the poor girl increasingly paranoid. What if they were waiting for her? What if the minute she was finally free they would grab her and drag her straight back? Or even worse, what if she was alone here with Valtor?

Bloom shuddered at the though, being stuck in a building alone with Valtor would be a fate worse then death! She hated that man! He kept her locked in a bloody cage for god's sakes! She decided that she had to get out of here as fast as she could; the less time she was in this place, the better.

* * *

><p>Valtor strolled through the building, he was going to take his time in catching Bloom. That was so she could have more hope that she would escape and also have more time to realise the crushing fact that no matter what she did, she would never get out. He smirked to himself, thinking about how much find it would be when he caught her.<p>

Now, Valtor knew he was being cruel to the poor girl, but that's what made it all the more fun! And, of course, once he had found her he would make sure she understood that trying to escape him was a useless effort; then she would be his and only his. Oh how great that would be!

* * *

><p>Valtor suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, he could hear something; it sounded like footsteps, ah! How sweet that was! In her efforts to escape, Bloom had come straight back to her captor! He could take her back now, but that would ruin the fun. He would wait, he would make it so that he would find her, not the other way around. That way it would be so much more fun!<p>

* * *

><p>Bloom continued to run through the corridors, she was starting to get fed up of this! She had been through some of the rooms so many time now but it was random when she would enter them. The building seemed to change every few minutes, which would just confuse her all the more. Then, she stopped and started to walk, <em>very <em>slowly. Bloom could swear she just heard footsteps; she wanted to run to where she though she had heard them, hoping that it would be someone who could help her get out. But... what if it was Valtor? What if he had suddenly changed his mind and was coming after her? She couldn't risk that! If she had a chance to get out she would take it.

* * *

><p>Bloom came to a decision about following the footsteps; she would get close to where she heard them, but she wouldn't follow them. No, she would get close whilst making sure she could stay safe as that was by far the best option. She continued to walk down the corridor but noticed something a bit strange; to footsteps had stopped so, who ever it was who was in this building with her had stopped walking. Bloom felt a shiver go down her spine; she didn't like this, not one bit.<p>

* * *

><p>As it turned out, there was a fork in her path and Bloom had to decide whether to go left or right. Now, it would seem like a simple decision to make but in her current situation it was harder then ever; she knew that she was dangerously close to where she had heard the footsteps and now that they had stopped she had no way of knowing which way could be a possible danger.<p>

Eventually she decided to go right. She hoped it would be okay but she had know way of knowing since she decided by playing a quick game of eeni-meeni-minee-mo. It wasn't the the most mature thing to do but she didn't really care.

* * *

><p>Valtor heard Bloom walking towards him; it wasn't that hard since she was the only thing making a noise through out the entire building. He also heard her stop and play eeni-meeni-minee-mo before walking down the corridor he was hiding in. He smiled to himself, it was cute how childish she was at time. No, wait! The corridor <em>he<em> was in? Crap! This wasn't mean to happen! What is she saw him! No, no, that would happen! He was well hidden and she probably would see him. Valtor would hate for his game to be over so soon, especially since he had waited so long to play it.

* * *

><p>Bloom got steadily closer, Valtor though of ways he could torment her. He quickly decided just what he would do; he was already messing with her head with a simple spell that had made Cloud Tower impossible to leave, he already knew how he was going to end his game too. So, why not make her a bit paranoid whilst he was at it?<p>

"Bloom~" He called in a sing-song voice, making the poor girl spin round.

"Who's there?" She said, her voice filled with fear.

"Bloom~" Valtor called again, really wanting to terrify the girl,

"Show your self!" She yelled, trying to muster up some form of courage.

"But that would ruin the fun!"

Bloom continued to look round frantically before running away. Someone else was there and they defiantly weren't friendly, Her first guess that it was Valtor but... if it was then wouldn't he of just grabbed her and dragged her back to the cage? She could have just been hearing things, after all, this place was starting to get to her.

* * *

><p>Then, as if from no where, Bloom heard footsteps again, making her stop dead. She hadn't just been hearing things! Someone was following her! Bloom started to run as fast as she possibly could in the hope that who ever was following her would lose her trail. She felt her heart beet to the point she could swear that it was going to leap out of her mouth, her legs started to ache but she was scared of what would happen was she to stop.<p>

* * *

><p>Suddenly she tripped and fell flat on her face, hurting one of her ankles in the process, she tried to pull her self up but her ankle was to sore. Bloom could do nothing else but lay there and hope she would able to go again soon. She could feel her heart beat faster and faster and what was worse was that she could now hear the footsteps get closer to where she lay.<p> 


	3. A Special Moment

**A/N: Sorry for not updating this for a while . not really had the inspiration or the motivation to do it! Please forgives me!**

* * *

><p>Valtor spun round when he heard a loud crash; for a moment he was slightly worried as he though that someone had gotten the building but he quickly remembered that that would be impossible which meant there was only one other explanation. Bloom. She must have fallen over when she was running.<p>

* * *

><p>Valtor swiftly walked through the twist and turns of Cloud Tower, trying to find Bloom as fast as he could. He could feel his heart beating quickly and his mind was racked with What If's.<p>

What if the fairy had been badly injured when she fell?

What if she had hit her head and had gotten a bad concussion?

What if she had broken her leg?

What if the bone had ripped through the skin and she was bleeding badly?

He shook his head, trying to push these thoughts to the back of her to the back of his mind; but it was hard when he heart was beating so rapidly even though he had no clue why.

* * *

><p>Bloom was still lying on the floor, her ankle was starting to swell and was a lot more painful then it was earlier. She slowly moved to a sitting position but let out a yelp and pain when it came to moving her bad ankle, something definitely wasn't right. The frightened fairy curled up in a ball, her knees up to her chin and her arms wrapped tightly around them.<p>

* * *

><p>Suddenly she heard a noise, she could hear someone yelling down the corridors. Bloom couldn't quite tell what the person was saying but as they steadily got closer to more audible the yelling became.<p>

"Bloom! Bloom? Where are you?" For a moment her heart skipped a beat, someone had come to find her! Someone had come to take her home! But a sudden wave of realisation hit her like a ton of bricks; no one was coming to get her, the person yelling was Valtor he had found her and now she would never get away. Bloom felt like crying, Valtor was coming to get her and she couldn't even stand.

* * *

><p>The terrified girl closed her eyes tightly as Valtor strolled around the corner. The moment he saw her - curled up and crying - he stopped dead in his tracks and chuckled to himself.<p>

"What are you doing, little fairy?" Bloom stopped sobbing and lifted her head up slowly. Her bottom lip quivered but she didn't say a word.

"Oh now little fairy, what's with that look? It's almost as if you are unhappy to see me!" Valtor said with a small smirk on his lips.

"W-what do you want with me?" Bloom asked, mustering up all of her courage to let out that small squeak.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay, I wouldn't want may favourite little fairy to be hurt now would I?"

* * *

><p>Bloom uncurled herself and quickly tried to back away from Valtor; unfortunately there was a wall close behind her so she wouldn't have been able to get too far.<p>

"My, my Bloom! What ever could be the matter?"

"Keep away from me!" She said shakily whilst cradling her injured ankle but much to her dismay, Valtor only walked closer.

"It's no use my darling, no matter how hard you try to escape from me I will always find you, I will always bring you back,"

"W-what do you mean?" The man smirked and took another step closer to Bloom, her look of fear grew and she tried to push herself further into the wall.

* * *

><p>Valtor swallowed, seeing Bloom like this made his heart beat at an amazing rate! The though that he could be the only one to make this powerful and beautiful girl suddenly seemed so vulnerable pleased him but at the same time brought up emotions that he didn't recognise.<p>

"You see my dear, this is all but a game of cat and mouse! You being the mouse and I, myself am the cat of course, I'm the one with the upper hand here so essentially I control the out come of this game. I could kill you at any second, or I could just let you go... but that's not in a cats nature, is it?" he smirked and knelt down in front of the fairy.

"Get away from me you sadistic freak!" She screamed as loudly as she could.

* * *

><p>Suddenly Bloom felt a sharp pain across her cheek, Valtor had back handed her. She turned her head to look at him, she felt tears build up in eyes and threaten to spill over. She had been slapped before but it had never hurt this much, it made her whole being feeling hollow and gave her a kind of sadness that she had never felt before.<p>

* * *

><p>Valtor gave Bloom a weird look as the tears streaked down her face; for some strange reason he felt guilty for upsetting her. He slowly leaned in closer to her and pulled her into a comforting – and almost loving – embrace. Bloom buried her face in his shoulder, all the while wondering what the hell was going on; even so, she had to admit that she was enjoying this.<p>

"You're stupid, do you know that?" Valtor said gently, slightly stunning the girl in his arms; she had never heard him speak this softly before.

"I-" was all she managed to say before the male started talking again.

"I know you were scared but you could have been more careful you know... you worried me, I though that you had been seriously hurt!" Blooms eyes widened, he was pretty much pouring his heart out to her and she had no clue how to reply, she felt like she should push him away and make a run for it (even if her ankle was injured) but at the same time she could hear the senescence in his tone and that alone made her want to stay.

"I'm sorry," she whispered into his shoulder, not knowing what else to say.

* * *

><p>Valtor slowly arose doing so such a way that he had Bloom cradled in his arms; he quickly kissed her forehead before spinning round and walking back down he corridor.<p>

"Where are you taking me?" Bloom whispered.

"Well, that would ruin it wouldn't it?" Valtor said with a smirk

"Please tell me..."

"If you have to know I'm taking you somewhere where I can heal you leg. You see my dear, I'm finding this game very fun and it would be such a shame to end it now because of your ankle. But of course, once it has healed we will continue this game just in a different setting," Valtor winked which made Bloom increasingly uncomfortable. She clung to this cruel man who was carrying her even though she was growing even more scared of him by the second.


	4. Piss off

**A/N: I am so, so sorry for not updating in so long! I've had stuff, illness, exams and other fanfictions and fandoms screaming my name! I'm sure many of you can understand that. Anyways, here's a short little chappy just to get us back on track ^.^ Enjoy. And I deeply apologies if I's crap.**

Blooms eyes shot open. Where was she? How did she get here? Why the hell was her leg hurting so much? And then she remembered. She had been running, who from she couldn't remember, she had fallen and hurt her ankle but couldn't remember anything that happened after that. She decided to survey her surroundings to see if anything could jog her memory. She was in a very nondescript room; it looked quite fancy in decoration but, furniture wise, was pretty plain. There was a plush-looking sofa in one corner, a couple of house plants and lamps dotted here and there. Bloom herself was laying on a large bed, the duvet and pillows were soft and plush. None of this helped her to remember anything. Then she heard footsteps growing steadily closer to the room. She felt a wave of panic wash over her but she didn't know why and it wasn't until she heard a familiar cold, masculine voice that she remembered where she was and why she was there.

"Bloom! Bloom? Are you OK?" It was Valtor but why did he sound so... concerned? It was also strange that he had seemed so worried about her when she has fallen as well, it must be part of some plan of his. Valtor was pure evil so Bloom would have to keep her guards up at all times.

The door to the room slowly opened and the sorcerer poked his head through the gap.

"Bloom, are you OK? I though I heard a noise from in here," he asked curiously, he seemed genuinely concerned about her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just woke up," the fairy said groggily. Valtor nodded, walking in and sat on the end of the bed.

"How's you foot?"

"I don't know, I just woke up!" Bloom felt slightly agitated, this man was the enemy and now, just because she'd hurt herself, it was like he expected her to just put all past discrepancies aside. Not only that but that was the first real sleep that she'd got in a while and wanted nothing more that to lay back down and closer her eyes, not be interrogated about her foot.

"I doubt it's broken but judging by the injury I'd say you've damaged the ligaments. Does it hurt?" The fairy narrowed her eyes, of course it hurt! Why on Earth wouldn't it!? The sorcerer seemed to get the answer off the look on her face, he then turned away slowly, muttering something under his breath.

"What did you just say?" Bloom said, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing important, I was talking to myself," the red-head narrowed her eyes, not at all trusting the man in front of her. Because why should she? She'd been kept prisoner for what felt like months then released only to be mercilessly chased down like a predator chasing it's prey. Bloom wanted to go home, or at the very least back to Alfea. She wanted to be back with her family and friends. Not left in a room to rot.

"Why don't you let me go?" She then questioned, hoping to get a serious answer.

"Because that's not a part of the game," he answered bluntly. Well fuck this game; it was sick and twisted and the fairy had no clue why she was being forced to play it.

Bloom would have questioned the man further but knew that she would never get a straight answer out of him. She laid back down and closed her eyes, hoping that that would give him the hint to leave her alone. Apparently not though. Valtor stayed sat at the end of the bed, eyes flickering over the teen's sleeping form. Damn this guy and his need to be evil and creepy.

"Is there anything you want?" He asked out of the blue. The teen tried to ignore him, praying that he would just get the hint and piss off. But, again, no. He just sat there and sighed.

"I know you're ignoring me Bloom and I know that you despise me. I'm only trying to be hospitable while we can't play the game though." She scoffed, hospitable her ass! He kept her in a bloody cage! The man huffed again, sounding awfully like a spoiled child.

"Would you just leave?" Bloom snapped coldly, getting to the end of her over tired lack of patience.

"Fine," was the reply, sounding just as cold. The bed creaked and the man's weight lifted off. Footsteps thudded over to the door which opened and closed with a click. Thank god that she was finally alone. Thank god she could be left with just her thoughts for one second, because Bloom didn't just want to sleep, she also wanted to completely break down and burst into tears withough having someone there, watching her.


End file.
